


angel of the morning

by bunnyfarts



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, eiji makes yamato so soft, yamaeiji is life, yamaeiji is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfarts/pseuds/bunnyfarts
Summary: mornings are eiji's favorite time of day.





	angel of the morning

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this kind of ties into "under your sky"? the soccer game is mentioned, but it's kind of a stand-alone. idk.  
> also i headcanon eiji as being five months younger than kira, he's definitely legal.  
> i want to thank kitska and addie for their help, ilu guys!

Mornings were his favorite time of day. Watching Yamato as he slept, his muscular body sprawled out with his legs sticking out of the blankets, Eiji couldn’t help but smile. Just looking at the larger man made him feel a flutter in his belly.

He sat there, naked and wrapped in a blanket, just studying Yamato’s body. He wanted to commit to memory every freckle, the way his hipbones and stomach muscles looked, his wild blond hair, the look of total contentment on his face, everything. Eiji noted some new bruises and scratches, probably from sparring with Syo or possibly that soccer game with Otoya. He frowned and carefully reached out to touch one of the scabbed scratches, fingertips ghosting over the injury. Eiji gasped when the blond’s large hand grabbed his wrist, and blushed as the larger man softly kissed his palm.

Sleepy orange eyes opened, and a smile tugged at the corners of Yamato’s mouth. “Hey,” he whispered as he let go of Eiji’s hand, in favor of caressing his reddening cheek. “you been awake long?”

“Just a few minutes,” the brunet replied, “I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

Yamato sat up, and pulled the smaller man closer. “You didn’t, don’t worry.” He nuzzled Eiji’s cheek before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Strong hands pulled the blanket off of the smaller man’s body, and tossed it onto the floor. Looking at Eiji’s naked body made his pulse race, and touching his smooth skin made his breath hitch. Yamato effortlessly scooped Eiji up and lifted him onto his lap. “Much better,” he smiled, then kissed the brunet again, this time more passionately. He held Eiji close, and dotted kisses on his neck and collarbones.

Eiji giggled, then moaned. He hadn’t expected things to escalate this quickly, and he needed to start making breakfast soon. Those thoughts evaporated as Yamato’s tongue slowly licked a nipple. “Yamachan…”

The pet name made Yamato’s face heat up. How could Eiji be so cute and so fucking sexy at the same time? He could feel the intensity of the brunet’s gaze, and looked up. Those beautiful lavender eyes burning with desire and something else…something he couldn’t quite pinpoint. Yamato had seen that look several times, but not as strong as this particular instance. It could be the sunlight adding warmth to those lilac depths, a trick of the light. Eiji was the most radiant when the morning sun streamed into Yamato’s room.

Before the blond could say anything, he groaned as he felt Eiji take him in. The brunet peppered tiny kisses all over his face, and rested his hands on Yamato’s shoulders as he slowly bounced. Large hands moved down Eiji’s back to caress his hips, before resting on his ass and squeezing it. His eyes closed, savoring the tight warmth enveloping him.

The brunet mewled as Yamato took control, the grip on Eiji’s round ass tightening as the blond bounced him faster. His lavender gaze focused on the larger man’s face, smiling as he saw Yamato’s brow furrow in concentration. “Look at me,” his voice was soft, yet commanding.

Yamato obeyed, his breath hitching in his throat when he looked into Eiji’s eyes. It wasn’t lust he saw, and it wasn’t a trick of the light.

_It was love._

Eiji’s eyes sparkled as tears started to fall down his cheeks. His heart was close to bursting as Yamato flooded all of his senses. He cupped the blond’s face, and leaned in his lips ghosting over the larger man’s. Their breaths mingled, eyes focused on one another. The entire world around them melted away, no one else mattered except the two of them. Eiji let out a cry, feeling his climax taking him over. His body shuddered as Yamato kissed him.

The larger man moaned into the kiss as he released inside Eiji. As they caught their breaths, Yamato broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against his partner’s. “I love you, Eiji,” he whispered, his voice shaky from both the orgasm and his emotions. His arms wrapped around the brunet once more, holding him tight. “I’m not good with emotions, but…god, I’m crazy about you.”

“I love you so much, Yamachan,” Eiji sniffled. It felt like a dream, hearing those words from someone he treasured and trusted made him feel like he was soaring. He dotted kisses on Yamato’s face, smiling through his tears. Eiji stayed in the larger man’s lap, giggling, kissing, and holding him close for what felt like an eternity. He peeked over the blond’s shoulder to check the time. “The other will be waking up soon, would you mind helping me with breakfast?”

Bright orange eyes gazed at Eiji with adoration. “Yeah, only if you make waffles.”

“Alright,” the brunet’s face hurt from smiling, and he reluctantly got up and dressed quickly.

Eiji always loved mornings, the few short moments he and Yamato could share before the day began. He stole one more kiss before he opened the bedroom door before heading out to the hallway, and back into the real world.


End file.
